Sorata Arisugawa
Sorata Arisugawa (有洙川 空汰''Arisugawa Sorata'') is not the first Dragon of Heaven too make it's appearance but he is the first one to be known as one. He makes most of the group's decision and he looks much better to be a leader of the Seals than Kamui does. Name Sorata's name is composed of two kanjis 空汰. The first kanji 空 means sora, and in english means sky. And attached to it was 汰, a Chinese symbol that means to eliminate. In short, his name means sky elimate. It regards that he is one of the Dragons of Heaven and the star from Kouya in which stargazing is an important power. Appearance Sorata isn't the first Dragon of Heaven to appear but he was the first one to be introduced as one. Sorata first appears in front of Kamui as a Buddhist monk. He mostly wears a big yellow jacket and a t-shirt with letter A on it. He also wears a cap. His hair seems to be a little bit spiky. Like any other male characters, his eyebrows seems to be thick and his eye color is brown in color. Personality Sorata is one of the characters that seems to be hyper and too much active. That may be the reason why Kamui doesn't believe him that he is a Buddhist monk. He seems to possess an ability to understand any thought from a person. It only shows that he is a good observant as well. History Past Anime Sorata was first introduced as a Dragon of Heaven fighting against Yuuto Kigai, a Dragon of Earth, inside of a kekkai he created himself, a perfect cube. Later on, during the fight, an intruder enters, Fuuma that shouldn't even have happened and should be impossible. Right after, Sorata dispells his kekkai and approach Kamui. At first, Kamui doesn't believe him that he is a Buddhist monk and told Kamui that he is one of the Dragons of Heaven, involved with the upcoming battle and the reason why Kamui returned, because of Kamui's mother's death. After the holy sword was stolen, Kamui learned that Sorata knows that the sword will be stolen but he didn't listen at him. The two get along together and it was revealed that Sorata doesn't know his mother's face and all that he could remember that it is rainy that time and his mother is crying the moment that he was taken away by the Kouyan priests when he was three years old. The two meets Kamui's aunt, and later on find out that Kamui comes from the family of Magami, shadow sacrifices. Not so long, he realize a creation of a kekkai. And as they find out, they meet Arashi and decided that Arashi is the one. The two, along with Arashi meet the Dream seer Hinoto. Sorata force Kamui to ask the princess about himself and his destiny. In the Diet Building he met Yuzuriha Nekoi as well. Since then, Arashi and Sorata always watched over Kamui's movements and realize that Kamui's decision for his future will definitely because of Kotori. He asked for Arashi for Kotori's safety. He told Arashi that she is the one that he decided to die for. Even his fate is to protect Kamui with all he could even if it cost his life, but the very person that he will die for wiill be a woman and Arashi is the one that he choose. After much of it, the two battle against Satsukia and the beast and got injured. They join forces to find the other seals and communicates with Subaru Sumeragi. During their conversation, it happens that the Dragons of Heaven and Dragons of Earth realize that Kamui already does make a choice. On their way to CLAMP campus, he wish that Kamui will do fine because he takes Kamui under his wing. Since Kamui falls to a catatonic state, Sorata feels guilt that he wasn't there when Kamui needs him and told the others that it's possible that Kamui will never awaken again even he is alive. When Subaru was able to return him back, he thanks Subaru because even Subaru choose to help them, he still forces him even it cost Subaru's death. Since the time, Sorata and the other younger seals live together and studies at CLAMP Campus given by the CLAMP Campus directors. He tends to be a great cook as well and tends to be able to convince Kamui during eating time. He acts much of a leader than Kamui does. When they roam around Tokyo in pairs, he and Kamui went to Ginza district while Arashi and Yuzuriha in the Inokashira Park. But then, Kamui realize that Hinoto was not already their ally and the two went to Inokashira to help the girls but on their way at Sorata's expense, he got badly injured because of an avatar he placed on Arashi. The two confess their love to each other and Arashi leaves the Dragons of Heaven because she thinks that she will just be a hindrance to the others. In the anime, Sorata fights against Arashi but he dies protecting Arashi from Fuuma's try in killing her. Manga Sorata continues to find Arashi as the other seals battle in the end of the world. He confronts Hinoto that time and asks where is Arashi. Movie Relationships Arashi Kishu See also: Sorata Arisugawa and Arashi Kishu In the first parts of the story, Sorata thinks that he just been a man that keeps on interrupting Arashi but then in the end, he learn that Arashi starts to open up a little to him, not just a simple companion but as a man. Kamui Shirou See also: Kamui Shirou and Sorata Arisugawa Kamui through-out the series seems to be a lot troubled one. But because of Sorata, Kamui was able to open up a little sympathetic. Even they are close in age, Kamui sees Sorata as an older brother of him not just a simple companion as a Seal. Dragons of Heaven See also: Sorata Arisugawa and Dragons of Heaven Of course, there are still others that are involved with the end of the world and Sorata has a relation with his other companions and comrades. Powers *High Jump *Conduct electricity: Sorata primary way of battle is through his control of electricity, which he employs in deadly accurate attacks. He has proved to be very dangerous in his attacks, being able to take on Yuto Kigai, one of the most powerful Dragons of Earth, without much effort. *Buddhist techniques: One of his buddhist techniques is the ability to create a buddhist kekkai. Like every monk, Sorata can create a Buddhist kekkai which permits to talk in privacy. *Goho: Due to his training as a monk, Sorata is able to summon a Goho, the equivalent to a Shiki. These Gohos can be used to send messages and to spy, but a more specialized version of a goho (a Gohodoji) is capable of protecting those which Sorata specifies. *Kekkai: Due to the fact That Sorata is a seal, he is able to summon a barrier that transports anyone involved in the End of the World into a separate dimension, called a Kekkai. This keeps two combatants from injuring any innocent pedestrians. Sorata’s Kekkai takes on the form of a cube. Cross-overs Sorata make cameos appearance on Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE. He and Arashi appears many times in the said series. Here's a list of the worlds that Sorata make an appearance: *Hanshin republic (anime and manga): As Arashi's husband that let the Tsubasa gang stay. *Country of Koryo (anime): As a rebel on Chunyan's comrade. *Piffle World (anime and manga): As contestant in the Dragonfly race with a picture of Arashi. *Tokyo country (OVA and manga): As a member of the Tower division. Quotes Anime *What? This is getting more difficult... (Episode 2: A Nightmare) *Do ordinary pedestrians stand on top of trees? (Episode 2: A Nightmare) *So you have some business with Kamui? (Episode 2: A Nightmare) *If you want to get out of my barrier, you need to kill me first. (Episode 2: A Nightmare) *One of the participants in the end of the world. (Episode 2: A Nightmare) *You can count on us. (Episode 4: A Sacrifice) *''(To Arashi) Nee-chan, you're hot. That's why I already decided on you. (Episode 4: A Sacrifice) Manga *(To Kamui)'' Regret is the thing that makes you start thinking what you should do in order to avoid suffering those hardships again. (Volume 12: Movement) Trivia *Sorata is seen as a better leader than Kamui. *Sorata represents the Tarot card, 'The Chariot'. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Dragons of Heaven Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters